Just Friends
by animeangel665
Summary: I don't just want you to mourn the loss; I want to remind you of it every day. I want you to suffer. I want you to envy. I want you to die slowly, a bit at a time. And I want you to smile and thank me for it. Sakura-centric mentions of NaruSasu


This had to be Sakura's worst version of Hell. Out of everything that happened, this was worst.

Sasuke was no longer hers.

And the worst part about it was that Sasuke had left her…for Naruto. He had claimed to care about her too much to hurt her like he was. Sakura couldn't remember when Sasuke had hurt her. She was too busy not believing that this perfect Adonis had chosen her out of all the other girls. It was almost too much to bear (but not enough to stop her from bragging to Ino).

After all they'd been through (6 months was a long time) he decided to call it quits. He'd even used the "Let's stay friends" line. Yeah, like that made her feel any better. It was more like "I don't just want you to mourn the loss; I want to remind you of it every day. I want you to suffer."

And suffer she did.

The following months were pure torture. Naruto always had his arm around Sasuke, which only made Sakura feel worse. He was the uke now? All those nights when he had commanded her total attention and now she learned he was submissive. Jerk. And it was no help that Ino loved to point out this little detail. "_You were dominated by a uke. What does that make you, I wonder?_"

And indeed, Sakura did wonder.

She wondered so much that by Sasuke and Naruto's sixth month of dating she decided to question him on it.

"What did you want Sakura?" Sasuke asked, obviously annoyed that she had wanted to talk to him without Naruto. Oh yeah, that 'Just be friends' was working wonders.

"Sasuke-kun I was wondering if you um- if you," Sakura really couldn't convince herself to ask. Now that she had him here all too herself, she just couldn't ask.

"Spit it out Sakura. Naruto's waiting"

And that's when it finally hit her. Everything had always been about Naruto. Even when he had been dating her, it had been about Naruto. She could feel her anger flare.

"What does he have that I don't? What's so special about him?" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. It was silent, the only sound coming from Sakura's sobs. And then, the one thing she swore would never happened again, happened.

Sasuke's arms wrapped around her small frame and pulled her into his chest.

"As special as you are," Sasuke paused, hoping her tears would go down. They did and she looked up at him so pathetically that he almost wanted to start crying too. He took a breath and continued his sentence. "As special as you are, Naruto has my heart. He always has"

Sakura's eyes widened when he pulled her back into his chest. "Please Sakura. Can't we just be friends?"

Sakura gripped his shirt for a moment before pulling back and smiling. "Yes, yes of course Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, his eyes studying her. He knew she wasn't alright; he's always been good at telling her emotions. Before he could get another word in she pushed out of his arms and waved him away.

"Naruto's probably worried I'm seducing you or some stupid crap. You should get back to him," she said, wiping away her tears. She looked to the ground, not wanting him to see her cry (despite that it was already too late). When she looked back up he was gone.

When she met up with Ino later she recounted what had happened. Ino looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "So 'Let's just be friends' is his ways of saying 'I don't just want you to mourn the loss; I want to remind you of it every day. I want you to suffer. I want you to envy. I want you to die slowly, a bit at a time. And I want you to smile and thank me for it.'"

Sakura smiled at her friend, feeling the tears prick her eyes. "Yeah, something like that"

---------------------------------------

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading **

**I Do ****Not**** own Naruto**

**Just this idea.**

**A/N- Geez, how long have I been gone? 9 months? Someone could have a baby in that time period! And when I finally come back it's not even SasuNaru. How odd. For my 'Forget me not' Fans the next chapter will be coming soon, I swear.**

**Now, about this fanfic. I wanted to make Sasuke not a jerk when it came to breaking up with her. I've read so many SasuNaru fanfics that have Sasuke break up with Sakura and then treat her like crap. I think Sasuke would find his friends invaluable and couldn't bear to make them go away. (if that makes any sense) I found the quote "Just Friends phase--I don't just want you to mourn the loss; I want to remind you of it every day. I want you to suffer. I want you to envy. I want you to die slowly, a bit at a time. And I want you to smile and thank me for it." And that's what really inspired this. I don't think I caught Sakura's angst as well as I should have, but please tell me what you think. **

**Please review if you can. They make me smile.**


End file.
